Maui Fizz
by Twilight Shadow
Summary: Sora goes clubbing, because dancing is like alcohol, but without the hangover in the morning. R/S, slight AkuRoku


A/N: -goggles at page - I don't know where the second half came from. I know where the first bits came from – they were inspired by Pink's 'U & UR Hand'. As a result, there is an alternate version in which Axel hits on Sora.

The title is actually a rum drink, with pineapple juice, lemon, and crushed ice. Yum. Shame that one of my good fics should center mostly on alcohol. Bad muse!

Warnings: Alcohol, implied suggestive dancing, implied twincest if you squint.

!

Maui Fizz

!!

The club was crowded, and noisy, as most clubs were late on a Friday night, but Sora couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. It had been one of _those_ _days_. Demyx had somehow broken the copy machine, _again_, and it started spitting half-printed papers at anyone who came near it. This was, of course, _Sora's_ problem – even though he worked in a different department, on a different floor that had yet to have its _own_ copier fixed.

Sometimes working with one's family was not all sunshine and roses - Or was it sunshine and rainbows?

The rest of the day went in a similar manner – that is to say, everything that could go wrong did – and when Sora finally arrived at his apartment, he was in a _mood_. His twin brother, Roxas, had taken one look at him, thrown some tight clothes at him and dragged him to a dance club.

So now Sora was standing at the bar of a new, flashy club called _Oblivion_, sipping his Maui Fizz and watching the dance floor. He'd already rebuffed several prospective dance partners – normally the only person who could keep up with him when he got going was Roxas, and he _needed_ that rush right now. Dancing gave him more of a buzz than alcohol ever could.

Finally, the urge became too strong to ignore. He would find Roxas, and then they could spend the rest of the night getting blissfully drunk on alcohol and dancing.

Decision made, he placed his drink on the bar and headed towards the throng of dancers.

!!

His club was busy tonight. Good. He could go in, have a couple drinks with Axel, and leave before anybody noticed he was there. If he could get in without being recognized.

Right. That was why there was a back door, with a bouncer who knew him and could keep quiet about it.

He entered the main room of the club in time to see a slim brunet boy make a beeline for the dance floor. Oooh. Let's see, spiked hair, net shirt, tight leather pants, an ass that _begged_ to be touched…

Axel was going to have to wait for his drinks.

!!

Sora had only been on the floor a minute when his favorite song began playing, and he spotted Roxas nearby. They locked eyes, and Roxas cocked his head to one side in silent communication. Sora nodded, and Roxas smirked before making his way though the crowd to reach his twin.

They fell in sync easily, sliding together in what could be deemed a provocative manner, if one were not Sora or Roxas. To them, this was simply helping each other have fun and relieve stress at the same time.

Sora increased the pace, almost doubling the speed of their dancing and catching the attention of the other club goers. Soon the crowd had formed a ring around the boys, most people watching the impressive display. Sensing that they had more space, Roxas began pulling out the tricks, and soon the brothers were showing-off more than they were dancing, ignoring the catcalls around them.

They both felt it when someone – no, _two_ someones broke into the ring of people. Not a second later Sora felt a pair of very male hands land on his hips, and the man behind him pressed their bodies together, staying with the fast beat. Looking around frantically for Roxas – hadn't they just been dancing? - he spotted him a few feet away, dancing with a lanky redhead.

One of the hands on his hip slid to his stomach, and Sora spun around, determined to tell the guy to get lost. Looking up, annoyed blue eyes met glowing aquamarine, and Sora's protests stuttered and died in his throat. Oh. Wow. This guy was _hot_. Long silver hair and blue-green eyes, and if what he felt earlier was to be believed, a _very_ nice body.

Then the man smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"What's your name?"

"Sora…"

The silveret chuckled. "Well, Sora…" The man paused, grinding against him. "…I'm Riku."

Sora smiled, surprised that the other had no trouble keeping up with him. "Hi."

Riku chuckled again. "Hi." A pause. "Want to dance?"

That made Sora laugh, "I think we already are," the brunet pointed out dryly, proving his point by sliding down Riku's body, then back up, keeping full-body contact the whole time.

"Mmm. I suppose we are."

The song changed, the beat as fast as before, and Riku pulled Sora closer. Sora wondered if that drink had more alcohol in it than he'd thought, because he certainly _felt_ drunk and completely uninhibited. He wasn't sure how long they'd danced, but he knew that the music playing had a hard beat, and dancing with Riku was making him all hot and bothered.

Eventually, there was a break in songs, and Riku lead him off the dance floor.

They stopped near the exit doors, and Sora found himself pulled into a bruising kiss. The brunet gave as good as he got, and when they separated Sora had to lean against a nearby wall to stay upright.

"Right then. Sora –" Riku sounded slightly breathless, and Sora could tell that he was just as turned on by the kiss as the brunet was, "Would you like to come home with me?"

The brunet stepped forward and pulled Riku down into another deep kiss. "Hell, yes." Sora panted, grabbed Riku's hand, and dragged him out of the club.

!!

And that's all she wrote. I will write a lemon if you're nice. (Although I won't be able to post it here.)

Flamers be warned – it's Halloween, and your fire will be used in amazing pyrotechnic stunts that will probably have an undercurrent of yaoi.

So press the pretty purple button!!


End file.
